Rita
Rita Lockett, or simply Rita, 'is the main character of Dyscourse. She was nominated in the International Latte Art Championships before her plane crashed on the island. She is 25 years old and works as a barista in a local coffee shop, who also graduated from art school. Her item is a frying pan. Personal life Her dad left her mom when she was little, so she was raised by her step dad, Roger. She was very independent, so she wasn´t close to her family. Rita´s biological father sent her a letter talking about him. Because of the working conditions of the mine he works in, he tells her through the letter that he has contracted terminal lung disease and will pass away soon. She feels unsuccessful with her life. Appearance Rita is a black female with blue, greyish hair held with a ponytail. She wears a yellow jacket with a red scarf, purple shorts and discoloured tights. Her ears are pierced, and she wears multiple bracelets. Personality Rita is established as a rational person, with enough sense of leadership to help everyone out. Most of the time, she mantains a positive attitude, unless someone isn't being understanding. She's also occasionally silly, pointing out details like a nice flower, or wearing a party hat just for the sake of it. However, depending on the player's choice, she can behave in 2 different ways: * Rita is considerate with the survivors's needs, and goes along with their schemes (either to please them or because they're genuinely useful). This causes them to get to trust her and reveal valuable information. * Rita acts indifferent and borderline condescending towards everyone's ideas or plans. Usually, this leads to dangerous situations and betrayals. Relationships * 'Garrett Leon: Garrett sees Rita as a leader and a friend. Rita doesn't seem to take him very seriously, but is still willing to help him anyways. They might even have the most stable relationship of all survivors. Garrett is known to go to great lengths to protect her, making her concerned about his safety in the process. * 'Steve Coffey: '''At first, they're both are somewhat distant due to Steve's negative personality (tiring her with his pessimism), but their relationship heavily depends on the player's choices. They can get close enough to make Rita ask about his romantic life, and Steve about her family. * 'Teddy Redacted: 'Teddy argues with Rita at times for not backing up his claims and she thinks he is paranoid, however they still capable of trusting each other, depending on Rita's actions. Teddy often worries about her, and so she is shown to have concerns about Teddy's personal life. * 'Jolene Boyle: 'Being the only females, Rita and Jolene are good friends. They work well together and trust each other, but if Rita refuses to listen to Jolene's opinions, Jolene is known to quickly become upset and stubborn. * 'George Hatfield: '''They're both seem to be in good terms. Even though they don't communicate very often, they still get along very well. * '''Roger: '''Roger is Rita's step dad. They have a good relationship. * '''Rita´s biological father: '''Due to his absence in her life, she dislikes him and mentions that she doesn't believe she owes him anything. Trivia * Rita has mentioned she originally wanted to be an artist, not a barista. * Her original design was similar, with a wider nose. * When rescued, she gives a speech at an university, becomes a marraige counselor (if she, Jolene and George survive and remain together at the end of the game) , she opens a cafe named "The Frying Pan" or "Catfe" (if Garret dies and Mr. Whiskers is alive), or becomes a Landmine protester (if Garret and Mr. Whisker die during the military base scene). * Rita keeps Mr. Whiskers after being rescued despite its close relationship with Garrett. * Given her height is adressed as "Not quite venti" in her passport, Rita's most likely short. * During a dialogue when choosing to search with water with Garrett and George, it's implied she may have consumed drugs during college.Category:Characters